Bah Humbug!
by QueenAllie
Summary: It's Christmas time, but Duke has never really liked Christmas. Is there anything that can happen that will help him learn to love the holiday? Shounen-ai, DukexTristan that was requested by treana. :O 2 updates in a row? The story's back on track now! Up
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Here is the first part of the Duke/Tristan treana requested. I also had a major plot bunnie attack... *looks around her dorm at the 5 bunnies* oh man... no time for homework for me. Oh right... the Tristan/Duke, or whatever way you want to put it. I agree with treana, the Chase boys need some lovin. So here we go. This one is actually kind of weird for me. It's a new style, and a new way of writing. I'm actually not completely sure how it ends, so thanks if you stick around to see how it turns out! Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Friday, December the 20th 6:00 am  
  
~Duke's POV~  
  
"It's the most wonderful time of the yea-"  
  
I snake my hand from under the covers and slap the snooze bar. Damn radio. One, it's much too early. Two, it's the last day of school before our 'holiday' break, to be P.C. about it all. Thirdly, I hate Christmas.  
  
Just like I hate Halloween and Valentine's Day. Oh, the ideas behind them are great. Gift giving, showing love, dressing up and scaring small children. But it's so damn commercialized. Not to mention I hate listening to Christmas music all the time now.  
  
The dim sunlight leaked through my blinds, mocking my wish to sleep through the morning. I threw off my covers and glared at the sunlight. It would be up now. Shining happily.  
  
I run my fingers through my hair, trying to get the knots out, as I trudge across my room to the bathroom, and eventually my shower. As girly as it may seem, I have to wash my hair everyday. It will get oily if I don't, and the cold weather could make my hair dry out. The great Duke Devlin can't let that happen. Not when I have class with you everyday.  
  
I step into the shower and turn it on. My cold skin goes slightly numb with shock at the warm water. I stand with the water hitting the top of my head directly under the shower head as I reach blindly for my shampoo.  
  
As I go through my morning ritual that is showering, my mind wanders to many different topics: breakfast, the evil that is school, Dungeon Dice Monsters, and you. Hm... I wonder how you would react if I told you I thought of you in the shower... Probably the same why I would react if I told you I liked you.  
  
I mentally curse myself as I make sure all the conditioner is out of my hair. To think I have a weakness as silly of you. I dread leaving the shower. I'll get cold again, and I'll be closer to seeing you again.  
  
Finally, knowing I can delay no longer, I get out of the shower, and after wrapping a towel around my waist, I head into my room to get dressed. I am forced to wear that hideous school uniform, but I have to admit, it does keep me warm.  
  
As soon as I'm clothed I towel dry my hair quickly and head off to eat some breakfast as I let my hair dry naturally a bit. A quick bowl of cereal usually does it for me.  
  
I go back into my bathroom after I finish eating and continue getting ready. I have to dry and fix my hair, apply my eyeliner, and brush my teeth. And through it all you're still on my brain. I can't remember when it was that you came to invade my thoughts so much. Slowly, I just found myself thinking about you more, watching you more, listening to what you said.  
  
After a quick once over I grab my school bag and start to make my way to school. And to you. I walk past my shop manager as he starts to get ready for the day. I have to admit, Christmas is doing wonders on my sales. If I didn't think about you so much, I may have done better. I'd have had that expansion pack done by now.  
  
I trudge through the snow on the ground, and it looks like it's going to snow again today. It's the perfect weather to just stay inside, drink hot chocolate, and cuddle. Or, in my case, imagining cuddling, and then pour over last month's earnings. Now I know why Kaiba acts like a pompous jerk who has no life.  
  
Finally I make it to school, and I pause to shake the snow off of my pants, and check my hair. Not that there's any chance you'd really notice me. I guess it's just habit.  
  
I walk into the classroom, knowing exactly where you'll be. Sitting across from Joey, who's sitting by Yuugi. Damn it Tristan, how could I fall this hard?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Friday, December the 20th 7:20am  
  
~Tristan's POV~  
  
You walked into the classroom and I missed the punch line to Joey's 'joke.' Great, now I've lost good teasing material. Oh well. I'm sure he'll do something else to earn himself some embarrassment.  
  
It's bad the way I know when you're going to walk into the room, and how you always go over to your desk before coming over to say 'hey' to everyone. But then again, it's not my fault you're so predictable.  
  
You stride over to us confidently, and I try to focus on what Yuugi is saying about the party.  
  
"Hey," you say to everyone, just like always, and you pull up a chair by Joey. Prime viewing seats for me. Shame I can't stare.  
  
"Hello!" Yuugi greats back. "Are you coming to the Christmas party?"  
  
You look up and blink in shock. What, don't you remember Yuugi going on and on about how he actually managed to help Mokuba force Kaiba into throwing a party? You'd think he'd beaten him in a huge duel or something.  
  
"You actually want me to come Yuugi?" you ask, and I wonder what you could mean by that, but then you continue. "You know I'm not the biggest fan of Christmas."  
  
Yuugi just grins. He's not going to let you off that easy. "It's just a small party with the gang. We won't force you to sing carols, there's no need for gifts, and it's really just an excuse to hang out and enjoy the fact that we have no school." I'd like to see you argue with that.  
  
You don't seem to want to, however, because you ask, "When is it?"  
  
"The 24th from 4 to 8. It's at Kaiba's, and I'll be sure to give you the written invitation so you can get in," Yuugi said, making a note on his papers so he wouldn't forget.  
  
Well if this isn't a nice Christmas gift. Now I'll get to see you out of school. Not to mention when I conveniently drop by your shop to pick up a Christmas gift for Yuugi.  
  
Hmm... Christmas gift. I wonder if I should get you something. But if I did, what would I get you? You could buy pretty much anything. Oh well. If I do go through with it, I'm sure I'll think of something.  
  
The tardy bell rings and everyone moves to their seats as our teacher starts to get ready for class. If there is one thing I like about History class, it's the fact that the two sides of the room face each other so Mrs. May can walk down the middle of the classroom and glare at us in two even chunks. While you may be farther away, because you're on the other side, I get to sneak glances at you.  
  
Either that or just stare at the back wall and keep you within my peripheral vision. It's all about stealth.  
  
I can't help but watch you as class begins and everyone starts to remove their homework to answer her questions. There's this grace about you that I, for some, as of yet, unknown reason, find attractive.  
  
"Mr. Taylor?" Mrs. May asks, and I'm jerked back to class. I look at her expectantly. "What is the answer to number one?"  
  
Shoot. I don't have my homework out, so while I may have the answer written down, I'm not 'prepared' now that class has started. I hope you're happy Duke. Look what you do to me!  
  
So.... what do you think? I really, really want reviews on this because it's different so I wanna see if it's good different. I'll be alternating on stories now; I've got a Tristan/Ryou starting and another Seto/Joey. ^^;; They just mauled me I'm telling you! Anyway, thanks for reading and PLEASE review!! *hands out brownies to those who review* 


	2. Chapter 2

Well this story has been morphing weirdly, and I think I'm beginning to like it. Dunno if I'm going to use it in place of my other, usual style, but still. I have a nice chunk near the end written, so I'll try to write the middle faster so I can post more, but with the way school has been picking up if the updates get weekly, rather than bi-weekly, sorry bunches. Plus, I had another Hontogi that came out this week and I had to get it out of my system. It's those darn plot bunnies I tell you.  
  
And as always, thanks to my reviewers! Actually, falsechaos, I've been a chase fan for a while, and this was a request, so Noa's Arc or not I'm writing it. And before Noa, they had some moments that were kinda slashy, not just the bed scene they removed. -.- evil dubbers. And thanks for the wonderful comments about my style. Well darkmus, if you want some KaiJou I'll see if I can manage to slip some in. And about the more Otogi POV... I actually end up writing more in his POVs. So that's already been granted. ^_^ And if I can direct you to the ever so wonderful treana, who I'm writing this for, Katie, she has some good ones. It's not so much the 'you' but how much detail I'm putting into it, innominate. Generally it's just what's important to the story, nothing like Duke eating cereal. Ryou shows up at the party, Ruby. I dunno what he does yet, but he'll be there. ~.^ aww Thanks Lethe. Then I'll just keep writing more... more... and yes! More! I can see Tristan/Duke being cannon. There's just little things. And no it's not mean Icy. It'll happen anyway. Well Juniper, you may have to wait a while. Nothing is ever simple with me. A poem, Ice? Hmm... Never thought of it that way. Oh well, I'm not sticking with this style on my others I'm working on now. :O *cuddles her Seth doll* Thank you Malik/Marik! Now my Ryou plushie won't get lonely. Mmm.. A tied up Duke... *cough* sorry.. ^.^;; Okay! Enough blah blah, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, I don't own a motorcycle, I don't own eBay, heck... I don't own much.  
  
Major Thanks to Steve, who helped me with my research of bikes. And let me sit on his. ^____^  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Friday, December the 20th 2:28pm  
  
~Duke's POV~  
  
I sit staring at the clock, watching the second hand move in its ever continuing circle. There is one minute and... 27 seconds of school left *this year,* and Mr. Narrat is still lecturing us. Oh. My. God. Someone please shoot me. No, better yet, shoot him. That way I don't have to hear about our "fascinating Judicial System" ever again.  
  
Still staring, I'm overjoyed at the prospect of... 43 seconds of school left. I fidget and glance around the room. Yuugi is managing to stay awake somehow but judging by the glazed look he has, he's probably talking to his yami. Tea is rapidly taking notes and glaring at Joey, who is sleeping in the desk next to me. And you... you're idly doodling so it looks like you're paying attention, but the fact that you're staring out the window the whole time contradicts that.  
  
The bell rings, and the entire class jumps up, heading for the door while Mr. Narrat is still mid-sentence.  
  
I throw my bag over my shoulder and hit Joey on the shoulder. And to think he actually wonders why he isn't doing so well in this class.  
  
He sits up suddenly and looks around. "Oh, thanks Duke!" he calls after me.  
  
I simply raise my hand in response. No problem Joey. I love being your human alarm clock... I wonder what would happen if I just left him there...  
  
"Hey Duke!"  
  
I stop and turn at Yuugi's call. The gang is a few feet behind him as he jogs up to me. I drag my eyes away from you, and focus on the boy in front of me. "Yeah?" I ask, wondering what he wanted. Something to do with the party?  
  
"Are you going to be at your shop during the break?" he asks, practically bouncing from foot to foot. How can he have so much energy?  
  
"Yeah, I'll either be in the shop or in my office. Why?" I question, noticing the group is almost to us.  
  
"Well, I gotta get the invitation to you, don't I?" His eyes twinkle as he grins at me.  
  
"You sure do," I agree, not sure if I want to go or not, but Yuugi'll end up making me. I know it.  
  
The group reaches us, and we resume our walking with them. I drift toward the fringes, just listening to everyone talk. It's nice how everyone includes me into the group, but it still feels kind of superficial. It's gotten better though.  
  
"Oh, Tristan, I'm walking home with Yug, so I won't need a ride," Joey says interrupting my thoughts. Ride? Oh right, your bike.  
  
"That's cool," you say, punching Joey in the shoulder.  
  
I don't generally leave school with everyone, so I'd forgotten you had a bike. Well, maybe I didn't forget, but it wasn't the first thing I thought of when I thought of you. I'd been considering getting a bike for a while. Hmm... A conversation starter..  
  
"Hey Tristan, what kind of bike do you have?" I ask as we head outside. Finally I understand the full meaning behind Martin Luther King's words. Yes, I am finally free at last.  
  
"It's a Nighthawk, wanna check it out?" You wave to Yuugi and Joey as the walk off in the direction of Yuugi's house.  
  
"Sure," I shrug. "I've got time." I follow you into the parking lot, and just to get rid of the silence, I comment, "I've been thinking of getting a bike."  
  
You seem to straighten when I say that. Am I going to get my ears talked off now? "That's great! Have you looked into the different brands yet?"  
  
We're winding our way toward the back of the lot, and your bike comes into view. "Not yet," I admit. "I know of some, but I've been so busy I can't really research it. Any suggestions?"  
  
"It depends on what you want, of course," you say as you unhook two helmets from the side of the bike. "There's the usual Harley, but you have to pay a lot to get those fixed all the time. Plus they're noisy. The Japanese make the best bikes. Kawasaki, Honda, Suzuki. You hardly ever have to fix them." You step back and look at yours. "Mine's a 1983 Honda Nighthawk(1). Bought it off eBay for about a grand. It was still in pretty good condition for being so old. What do you want to use your bike for?" you ask.  
  
"Well, generally, I'd use it to drive me places," I comment dryly. I don't need to do research now. I'll just get you to tell me what bike to buy.  
  
"That'll influence what you buy, you know. Because if you wanted something flashy, that you wouldn't drive a lot you'd probably get a Ducati Monster(2). Kaiba's got one. I think it suits him perfectly," you add with a grin as you hand me the extra helmet and climb on. "Let me give you a ride, you walked right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks... How does it suit him?" I don't think I've heard of that motorcycle before. Must be an import. But who cares? You offered me a ride. Can this day get any better?  
  
"It's as stylish as hell, but a pain in the ass. Literally."  
  
Laughing, I step up to your bike and consider how to climb on. Your heel reaches back and pops out a foot rest. "Just get on like it's a horse."  
  
I glare at you as I step up and sit down. "Easy for you to say. You're all legs." I scoot backwards a bit as you pop the kickstand up and start the engine.  
  
"You can hold on to my backpack straps if you don't want to hold onto the back bars or my shoulders," you look over your shoulder to tell me. With a quick smile you put on you helmet and flip down the face plate. I follow suit and am surprised when the helmet fits. And that's with my ponytail still up. To think Joey's head is bigger than mine, and he still isn't as smart. It's sad really.  
  
I use the toe of my shoe to maneuver the other foot rest out, grab on to your backpack's straps, and grin stupidly to myself. A guy could get used to this.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Friday, December the 20th 2:43pm  
  
~Tristan's POV~  
  
We pulled out of the parking lot and I could feel the back of your hand on the straps of my backpack. I couldn't help but think how nice if would be if you had your arms around my waist, but no guys would ever do that. Even holding on to the shoulders was too touchy feely for them. I can dream though.  
  
But dreams or not, this is wonderful. I was surprised when you agreed to let me give you a ride home. Then again, I bet it's better than walking.  
  
We end up making it to the shop in no time, and I wish there had been more traffic. I pull up outside of your shop and cut the engine, and pull off my helmet so I can look at you as you climb off.  
  
You remove your helmet and have a grin on your face. I can't help but smile back. "So the helmet fit you?" I ask as you hand it back to me.  
  
"Yeah, and I had my hair up too," you answer as I lean down to latch it on the side. "And thanks for the ride."  
  
"It was no problem," I reply. There is a pause as we both stand there. I don't really want to leave yet, but I'm sure you have work to do. That and Mom wanted me to come home early to get stuff out of the attic for her.  
  
"Well I better get back to work," you say suddenly, and I find myself wondering what you were thinking about. It was probably all the things you have to get done.  
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to you later then," I reply as I start the bike up and put on my helmet. With a backwards glance, I see you wave as you enter the door, and I drive off.  
  
I don't really do much besides think of you as I drive home. I feel like an idiot really, but that was so great. Being able to talk to you about something not involving Duel Monsters.  
  
I pull into the driveway and, because I don't plan on going anywhere else, I park my bike in the garage. It's only 400 lbs after all. Could be easy to steal.  
  
I close the garage door and turn into my house. Yuugi said he had to get the invitation to Duke...  
  
I grab the cordless as I pat Blankey on the head and toss the ball he's holding. Don't have much time for fetch, sorry buddy. I dial Yuugi's number and wait for him to pick up.  
  
"Kame Game Shop. Can I help you?" Yuugi answered, sounding rushed.  
  
"Hey Yug, its Tristan. Did I call at a bad time?" I guess I could always try back later.  
  
"Oh! Hi Tristan! No, what's up?" he asks.  
  
"Well I just wanted to offer to get the invitation to Duke if you needed me to. I'm sure you'll be busy at the shop, and I don't really have anything to do over the break," I explained. I wonder if he'll see through that...  
  
"That's great! Thanks Tristan... What sir? Hey Tristan, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later!" and with that he hung up.  
  
Great! Now not only will I be dropping by for gift buying, I'll have the other excu- reason of giving him the invitation!  
  
Hmm.... gifts.... I wonder if I should get Duke something... I know!  
  
(1) I want this bike really bad. It's awesome.  
  
(2) www.ducati.com It is a majorly sexy bike, like Kaiba, but if you sit on it for too long you butt begins to hurt. It's not very comfortable. I wonder if Kaiba's like that...  
  
Okay, that's it for now. I'm trying to write them to the party, but that might have to wait for a few more sections. I'm really sorry this is taking so long but I'm getting to the stressful time in college now. Once December 14th comes, everything will be nice and relaxed. Anyway, thanks again to my reviewers last time, and Review Again!!! I like to know what you think of my progress. And I also like looking in my inbox and finding a review. ^__^ makes me feel special ^^;; Who's up for cookies this time? 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, another, rather short section. I hate when I have to write people to certain events. Oh well, it's pretty good for a set up and filler... I guess. Anyway, thanks to my 7 reviewers! I'm glad people got my Honda pun. I was teheheing about it when I decided to put bike info in there. I know darkmus, sexy bikes indeed. The Ducati alone makes me want to drool. And thanks for understanding. Thanks too, innominate. The 'you' is a new thing for me to try but now that I've started, I like having the option. I used it in another one too. *cuddles her Duke plushie* Wow Malik/Marik. You're really starting to spoil me. I'll have to see what I can add into the party. I already have some things planned and we'll just have to see how it goes. Okay, I'm just going to put this out and then go work on the next section in hopes to get it out before Thanksgiving. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nuttin! Well... *looks around the dorm* yeah... nuttin.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Saturday, December the 21st 9:47 pm  
  
~Duke's POV~  
  
If there is one thing that I actually like about going to school, it's the fact that I only have to be in my shop from 3 to 9. But now that school is out, and we're on extended Christmas hours, I'm in the shop from 7am to 9pm, or until I decide to hide in my office. I don't know how anyone can choose to go into retail. People are so annoying.  
  
I glance at the clock on my desk and sigh. I just can't seem to get any work done. I have to get this report finished before New Year's Eve, but I can't concentrate.  
  
Why am I being so stupid? I should just tell you about my absurd crush and then, when you laugh at me, I can get over it and move on. I know, it'll be my New Year's Resolution. Ah, the joys of procrastination.  
  
I tap my fingers on the desk as I stare at the blank screen. There is no way I'm going to be able to work on this when I have you on the brain. It's like a disease or something.  
  
Admitting defeat, I leave my office and head up the stairs to my bedroom. I have to get up at the ungodly hour of 6 again tomorrow morning, so I may as well get some sleep. Plus, when I'm sleeping, I won't be thinking of you.  
  
I flip through my daily calendar and look to see if I have any important meetings anytime in the next two weeks. I didn't even get past two days when I stop. The party...  
  
I wonder when Yuugi is going to get me the invitation. I wrinkle my nose as I remember where it is going to be held at. Figures it would be at Kaiba's. True, it's pretty much Mokuba's party, but Mokuba is making Seto claim he's the one throwing the party.  
  
I drop my calendar's pages and move to get ready for bed. Brush my teeth, change clothes, turn off lights, set alarm. I climb under the covers and look at the clock. It's not even 11 and I'm going to bed. I *have* to be sick.  
  
It's a shame it isn't anything I would normally get around now, like a cold or the flu. But no... it has to be love sickness.  
  
That's it. I'm sick and tired of being so pathetic like this. I'm either going to say something to you at the party, or I'm just going to force myself to give up on you. If I can't do it then, I never will be able to, and I refuse to obsess over you like this any longer. I do have my pride after all.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Saturday, December the 21st 10:02 pm  
  
~Tristan's POV~  
  
I stare at the ceiling as I tap my foot nervously. I'm not even about to talk to you and I'm already nervous. With a quick glance at the invitation on my desk, I go back to my ceiling.  
  
It really shouldn't be that hard. You probably will be to busy to even talk to me. I mean, come on. I bet every person in the store is going to want to talk to the inventor on the game they're buying. You'll be much to busy for me.  
  
I slowly stop tapping and I begin to frown. What if you're so busy you aren't even in the store? Then all of this planning will have gone to waste.  
  
Gah. I roll over and try to stop thinking. I'll never get any sleep if I keep this up. It's horrible the way I let you get to me, but I don't know what I would do if I lost my crush on you. Gods forbid I begin to think someone else is cute. Like Joey. I shudder slightly. Weird.  
  
A noise grabs my attention, and before I can stop him, Blankey jumps onto my bed.  
  
"Blankey!" I hiss, not really sure why I'm trying to be quiet. "You're not supposed to be up here!"  
  
Blankey stops and looks at me. It's dark, but I know he's giving me the pleading look he does so well.  
  
I sigh and pat the area of the bed beside me. "Fine, just don't blame me if Mom yells at you in the morning. I told you not too."  
  
He curls up near me and I take comfort in his presence. I absently pet him as I try to go to sleep again. They say that petting a dog is actually calming. Maybe I should pet Blankey for a while before I leave tomorrow. Who knows, it may keep me from making an ass of myself when I see you tomorrow. If I see you tomorrow.  
  
My eyes close as my thoughts start to lessen. I'm going to your store tomorrow and I'm going to talk to you. All I have left to do is hope for the best. I would like to leave with some dignity still intact.  
  
Well that's all for now. Look for bigger and better things to come within the week. After all, I have a 50 minute flight on Wednesday, with nothing to do. And as always, I like reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

At insisting from my friends who read this, and the guilt of the fact that I haven't written anything for this fandom in...... forever...I'm finally updating. It's a bit past Christmas, but who says it has to be the holiday to celebrate it? :) I'm forced to use WordPad because I'm on a funky computer, so I apologize now for any typos. Silly thing doesn't have spell check. Anyway, uberly sorry once again to all of you for the extra long break between chapters. But seeing as how Megan will probably continue with applying deadlines for me, I think they'll be coming a lot sooner. Will have to see how much time I have to devote to my book idea. So, on to the newness!!   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Sunday, December the 22nd 2:47pm   
  
~Duke's POV~  
  
I can't believe I still have two more days of dealing with these procrastinating parents. Do they really think that if they waited until the last minute it would make everything easier?   
  
But then, it doesn't end there. Then I have the week after Christmas when the kid's Christmas money is burning holes in their pockets. It's amazing how it almost makes me wish I was back in school.   
  
"Excuse me sir, do you work here?" a man of around sixty questions me as I survey the store.   
  
Work here?! I own this shop! Holding back a sigh of frustration at the man's ignorance I answer him with a simple 'yes.'   
  
"Well my grandson is a big fan of then Dueling Monsters game, so I was wondering if you might have anything he would like for Christmas?" he inquired with a confused, but hopeful look.   
  
Sure. Anything in the whole store.   
  
"There are many things we carry that he might like," I say automatically as I lead him through the isles.   
  
"We have the latest expansion pack for Duel Monsters, as well as anything needed to start playing Dungeon Dice Monsters. It is similar to Duel Monsters so, since you already know he enjoys playing that game, I would recommend this game," I say waving my hand at the display.   
  
"Thank you very much, young man. What is your name, by the way, so I can put in a good word to your boss?" he asks kindly.   
  
I simply look at him blankly before replying, "I own the store," and turning to leave.   
  
My eyes widen and I almost run into a shelf. Was that you over by the expansion packs?   
  
Calmly I head back to my usual post by the cash register, making sure Daniel isn't getting too behind on helping the customers.   
  
I take a deep breath and look back to the left side of the store, looking for your familiar face. But you're not there.   
  
I must be getting really pathetic if I'm seeing you when you're not there pathetic or insane, and at this point, I don't know which would be worse.   
  
The shop comes back into sharp focus as a hand begins to wave inches from my nose.   
  
I jerk back in surprise and my jaw drops slightly. I'm not pathetic or insane! You really are in my store. Only now, I look like an idiot.   
  
"Can I help you Tristan?" I ask smoothly, trying to cover up my shock.   
  
You grin at me, and I know you're trying not to laugh. "Yug asked me to drop this by you since he has to work at the shop," you reply, thankfully not harassing me, as you hold out a small envelope with my name on it.   
  
Flipping it open, I see it's the invitation. I sigh as I stick it in my back pocket. I still have my reservations about going, but I did give my word...   
  
"What's wrong?" you question frowning slightly.   
  
"Nothing," I reply shrugging. "Just tired I guess."   
  
A silence falls and I become nervous remembering my early resolution to tell you about my crush.   
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?" I ask trying to break the silence. If telling you how I feel turns out to be anything like this conversation, all the luck in the world couldn't save me.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Sunday, December the 22nd 2:52pm   
  
~Tristan's POV~   
  
I don't think you could help me much with my shopping for Yuugi, as I spent twenty minutes wandering around the store avoiding you.   
  
But not wanting to be rude, or stop talking to you, I answer, "Well, I am looking for a gift for Yuugi."   
  
You grin slightly. "I don't think he has my first expansion pack of DDM. Since he works at a store focusing on Duel Monsters, I also doubt he would want one of those expansion packs."   
  
I blink in shock. Maybe it's a good thing I did ask you. You have a point I didn't think of.   
  
"Thanks," I reply, knowing I should go get the pack before I make a fool of myself.   
  
"I'll see you later then," I comment as I turn to go.   
  
"Yay," you say dryly under your breath, and I stop short.   
  
"What?"   
  
You realize I heard you and flush slightly.   
  
"You weren't supposed to hear that," you complain.   
  
"Then don't say it out loud," I shoot back. I can't help it I have ears.   
  
"I'm just not a fan of Christmas parties, and I'm still not sure if I want to go, or not," you explain, and I start breathing again. It's not me then...   
  
"It won't be the same if you don't show up. The whole gang'll be there."   
  
You look at me silently before saying, "Okay, I'll be there."   
  
Great, I'll see you then, then," and I head off to grab Yuugi's gift.   
  
I rush through the purchase, trying not to look over at you too much. It is rude to stare after all.   
  
With just one last quick glance I head for home, my mission accomplished. Now I just have to wait two more days 'til the party.   
  
As I slide the bag onto one of my handlebars I remember your gift. I should probably go pick it up tomorrow. But when am I going to give it to you? Yuugi already said we weren't going to exchange gifts at Kaiba's party, so I can't give it to you then.   
  
I could always drop by sometime after Christmas... but then it would be late. That could seem rude.   
  
Maybe I'll actually give it to you on Christmas. That would be two days in a row that I would see you. But that would also be kind of weird.   
  
Oh well. I guess I'll just have to think of something in three days. 


	5. Chapter 5

--sneaks back in hoping no one really noticed the fact that she hadn't written anything in almost a year-- I'm really sorry! This is all because of you Arania Alladel finally making me feel guilty enough about having ignored my writings. But I have everything written now. So all I have to do is type it up. And I will. I promise. I'm really sorry it's been so long everyone and since it has... It's a bit longer. And without me stalling anymore, since I've been doing it for quite some time... Here you go.

Chapter 5

----------------

Monday, December the 23rd 10:14pm

-Duke's POV-

Maybe I shouldn't go. This is causing far too much stress for me to handle. I've even begun to blow up at the smallest of things. Like buttons.

I glare at the shirt I hold, now missing a button. The offending piece of plastic now resides on the other side of the room, where I threw it. I was trying to be nice, but when it wouldn't button, I had no choice. It had to learn its place. And now the shirt I was going to wear is unwearable. So that means the 2 hours I spent trying to find an outfit are wasted. I'll have to start over.

There is really no way that any boy can be worth all of this trouble...

----------------

Monday, December the 23rd 10:18pm

-Tristan's POV-

"Is it festive enough without looking silly or overly ... anything?" I asked Blanky. I'm not sure why I'm asking my dog about my fashion choices, but my sister isn't here to pester and wouldn't want my mom to think anything was up.

I stare at my jeans and green long-sleeve shirt. You'll probably be wearing something flashy and cool. I wrinkle my nose at how boring my clothes are. But hey, I do have a motorcycle.

Motorcycle! I jump up and run out of my room to see if my mother has a box for your gift. I still have no clue when to give it to you, but I will.

----------------

Thursday, December the 24th 3:54pm

-Duke's POV-

Well, I finally decided on a nice outfit and I'm actually outside of Kaiba's mansion. It's too late to back out now, huh? Besides, I told you I would go. And I told myself I would tell you that I liked you so I could get all over this.

Gathering my resolve I walk through the open gate and wave the invitation at the cronies who are standing in the driveway making sure no one comes in that shouldn't. Shame they couldn't throw me out so I don't have to go. But when I see your bike parked near the garage, I almost want to torture myself by going. Why yes, I am a masochist, why do you ask?

Without even a knock the door opens and, what I can only assume is a butler, ushers me in and begins walking down a large hall and stops outside of a rather sizable room that is spectacularly decorated.

"Here you are sir," the man says and then leaves. I feel bad for him, being forced to work for Kaiba. That has to be why he looks like he just ate a lemon. Or maybe he really did just eat a lemon and I interrupted his snack...

"Duke!" a voice calls out and I snap out of my thoughts to see Yuugi coming over. I will not scan the room to find you. I will not scan the room to find you.

"How's it going Yuugi?"

"Great now that you're here!" he said grinning. "I almost didn't think you would show," he added, laughing.

Trying to push aside the small amount of guilt at the fact that I had almost done just that, I smile at my small friend and look around the room. "Did everyone else arrive before me?" I ask, taking in the elaborate decorations.

"Yep!" Yuugi pipes up. "Come on!" He grabs my sleeve and pulls me further into the room. Maybe this won't be so bad.

As I allow myself to be led in the direction of the food and drinks table I say my hellos to the whole gang, including Mai even. I'm sure that was Joeys doing, as he never lets an opportunity go by to try and one up Mai. I don't really know why he tries. She has a brain, he doesn't. She's already won.

"Hey Duke," you voice filters through my thoughts and I stop mentally making fun of Joey.

"Tristan, hey." Oh sure Duke. You don't sound like an idiot Maybe I can say that I just dropped by to say hi to everyone, s sorry but I must be going, got lots of work to do.

"I'm glad you could make it," you comment, handing me a cup of punch as you look at everybody talking. ""You must be real busy with work and all since it's Christmas."

The dark green of your shirt contrasts well with your eyes and I hear myself answering, "No, not too busy that I can't take off and spend time with friends." Good one Duke. Now you can't leave.

I drink some of my punch to cover my mental thrashing of myself. I really am so stupid. I think Joey might even have one on me. Looking out at the group I can't help but smile.

Kaiba is alternating sulking at Yuugi, who is talking animatedly with Mokuba, and Joey, who is trying desperately to show Mai how much better than her he is. She's ignoring him beautifully, talking to Tea. Malik is sitting off to the side, seemingly engrossed by something Ryou is saying, who is blushing, probably out of embarrassment of having such an intense listener paying such close attention. In fact, if he moved a little closer that would almost be kissi-

"Duke!"

"Hm?" I look around quickly. "Oh, sorry," I mumble. You're looking at me and trying not to laugh. Cringing, I wonder how many times you said my name.

You chuckle and probably repeat yourself. "I'm going to go keep Joey from looking like too much of an idiot."

"Too late for that," I mutter, grinning at you. After you walk off I decided I might as well do some mixing too. I head over in Kaiba's general direction. Surely I can find something to talk with him about...surely.

----------------

Tuesday, December the 24th 5:26pm

-Tristan's POV-

My attempt to keep Joey some dignity failed and I haven't found much of a chance to talk to you. First you were talking to Kaiba, then you were explaining the new expansion pack you have in the works to Mokuba. Then Mokuba wanted everyone to decorate Christmas cookies.

Since he was going to take them to his old orphanage for the children who still hadn't been adopted, even you couldn't refuse such a Christmas activity.

And now. Now the girls want to dance, and Mai picked you. It looked like you were unwilling, but I bet she would have none of that. Plus I'm sure she did it to piss off Joey. I just hope she doesn't pick me.

Hoping to avoid this same fate, I stealthily make my way over to where the couches are and examine the bookshelves behind them. I'm sure Kaiba has a few more books than me, but there are some in this section that I recognize. I must be in the 'Classics' section.

A hand reaches across my shoulder and pulls out a book as I'm bending own to read more titles. I stand up in shock and then turn around, flinching, when I feel the book hit my shoulder and am surprised to see you.

"Sorry," we both say we crouch to pick up the book. I stop as you reach for it and rise, grinning sheepishly.

You stand and grin back. "I shouldn't have snuck up behind you," you say turning the book over in your hands. I look down at the movement and catch the title.

"Lord of the Rings?" I ask pointing at the book in your hands.

Looking down, you flip a few of the beginning pages. "Yeah," you answer. "I was just wondering what edition he had." Closing the book, you put it back in its place.

"My father had one of the first editions ever printed here." You lean against the bookcase and watch as Malik tries to get out of dancing with Mai.

"A first edition?! Do you still have it?" I ask, wondering what changes might have occurred during the printing of the different editions.

"It got burnt in the fire," you say simply, and I immediately regret asking.

Hoping to still keep some form of conversation going I plow on. "My dad read The Hobbit to me when I was 6. That got me to read Lord of the Rings when I got older."

You look at me thoughtfully. "You know, I've never read the Hobbit."

Never read it?! How awful! How could you have not read the book that started-

"Tristan," a female's voice interrupts my rantings.

I try not to pale as I turn from you and see Tea. Yuugi managed to slip her grip. "Sorry Tea, but Duke and I were-"

"Don't worry about it," you say, pushing me slightly towards her, blocking yourself from her view. So now I'm just a shield from you having to dance with her? Alright Duke. I'll make this sacrifice. But you so owe me now.

Okay... still doing well? I'll get the next part typed up this week. It's the part where stuff finally happens!! Well.... stuff has always been happening, but this is like woah stuff! ... and stuff... right. Anyway, please review so I can make sure I still have people reading this and you didn't all leave me because school and life went nutso. I have week old Christmas cookies.... --looks hopeful--


	6. Chapter 6

Well I got a couple of reviews. ::cringes:: I really should have kept up with this. Anyway, here is the next part that I promised. Sorry it didn't come out last week; my computer hard drive fried so I now have no OS. Luckily my files aren't saved on that hard drive. ::would have cried many rivers:: So yes, onto the part that has romance, hate, anger, secret confessions, and angst. Oh the woe of fanfic lives. ::coughs:: So yeah... here we go.

Chapter 6

Tuesday, December the 24th 7:04 pm

--Duke's POV--

The party is winding down and I still haven't come close to completing my resolution. Like every other human I fear the rejection that is sure to come, but this waiting for what may never be is too much.

"Well, Grandpa will be expecting me to be back soon," Yuugi says and I look to my watch. It's an early end, but I have things to get done with the store too.

At Yuugi's announcement everyone starts saying their good-byes and Seto doesn't seem to upset to see us all head to the door. If I don't do something now I won't get the chance until after New Years, when school starts again, and anyone who goes that long without completing their resolution never does. You head out of the room behind everyone and I follow, unsure of how I'm going to even start this conversation.

I guess saying _something_ would be a start. "Hey Tristan," I call out as you almost reach the main hall, stopping where I'm standing. The butler gives me another sour lemon look, which I'm beginning to suspect is just how he looks all the time, but doesn't tell me too keep moving.

You stop in the large doorway as the rest of the group goes on, and turn back to look at me. "Yeah?"

My throat constricts while I search for something to say, my eyes flit around nervously as I walk up to you. My gaze lands on a spot above your head and I laugh in the face of sanity. If there's one thing that is said about me that couldn't be more true, it's that I have a flair for the dramatic and unexpected.

"You should really watch where you stop," I advice with a quick glance up at the mistletoe hanging from the top of the door frame, and as you begin to look up I lean forward and place my lips firmly on yours.

They stay there for about a second before you register what I had done and then you step back and look at me in shock. "Duke..." You start tentatively, as if you're unsure how to tell me something, and I don't want to hear it.

"Sorry," I mumble as I move past you and head for the door at a fast walk. That done, I'll never be able to speak to you again.

Stepping out into the cold, I hear you call my name. I continue down the driveway and stop only when you call again. I force myself to keep my eyes on the ground, and feel myself shift to the defensive. I don't care what I have to do, I don't want to hear you reject me Tristan. I already hate this damn holiday season enough.

You stop just within the range of my vision and I see your feet shift uncomfortable. "Well? Do you have something to say, or are you just trying to make me hate myself more?" I ask angrily.

-----------------------

Tuesday, December the 24th 7:11 pm

--Tristan's POV--

The bitterness in your voice hurts and I begin to second guess what I thought the reasoning behind your action was.

"You..." I start, but the memory of your lips on mine causes me to falter. Surely you didn't do that just because of the mistletoe. There had to be something behind it...

"I what?" you snap, glaring up at me. "Did something stupid? I know."

Stupid? "Well, if it was stupid why are you so pissed at me?" I demand. If it was stupid you're not the one who should be mad.

You turn to leave without answering my question. You think I'm going to just let you walk off after you hit me with that fastball?! Stupid indeed.

"Wait just a minute!" I say, taking a step forward.

"Why?!" You spin around and the anger on your face causes me to take a step back. "So you can tell me you hate me? So that you can squash any good that I had hoped could come out of this? No Tristan. I won't hear it from you. Not you," you finish and turn again to walk through the gate.

Good? I stare after you in shock. Everything that you have said and done is confusing me, but now I'm not so sure it's me you're mad at. As things snap into place I run for the gate and look after you, but all that is left of you is footprints in the snow.

Looking out at where the footprints turn the corner, I whisper to myself, "I don't hate you Duke."

I walk back toward my bike and go over everything that just happened. I climb on and head home, trying to think of anyway that this could manage to be fixed.

I remember the box in my room and a small plan begins to form. I won't be able to do this alone though...

I pull into the garage and hastily park my bike. Heading into the kitchen, I grin. Mom is busy putting the finishing touches on glazing the ham and listening to Christmas songs.

"Hi Mom," I say as I giver a small hug. "Is Dad home?"

She places the ham into the oven and looks up at me. "He should be in the study. Why?"

"Well I need to talk to you guys about something," I answer, knowing this has been coming for some time, but still dreading it. Although, I wouldn't be too surprised if they suspected. All these years and not one serious girlfriend?

"Sure thing dear," she says, pulling me back out of my thoughts. She pushes me gently into the living room and heads into the study. I stand by the fireplace and try not to pace or look nervous. It's not that I think they'll be upset. After my sister I've been a breeze for them. Besides, it's the only plan I can think of now, so I have to go along with it. And if I somehow manage to fix this, and you return my feelings, I can't just shock them with a sudden boyfriend.

My parents enter the room and I try and stop thinking. "You wanted to talk about something son?" my dad asks as he sits on the couch by my mom. She smiles at me and I feel more comfortable.

"I have a bit of a problem and I was hoping that you might be able to help me," I explain. "First though, I have something to tell you. I probably should have said something sooner, but," I hesitate, but after already coming this far I know I can't stop. I plow ahead, "I'm bisexual."

My dad blinks in shock, while my mom just continues to smile at me. Well, one of them guessed at least.

"You're sure you are? This couldn't be some stage or anything?" My dad asks me, and ignores the fact that my mom hits him on the arm softly.

I think back on the kiss that caused me to be here and simply answer, "I'm sure."

He simply shrugs. "Can't say I understand, but if you're happy... I'm guessing that this problem involves a boy?"

I nod. "I got into an argument with someone this afternoon and I want to try and fix things. Now, I know that we usually only have Christmas dinner with the family, but he lives by himself and I was wondering if I could invite him over for dinner," I explain, looking between the two of them.

Without even a glance at Dad, my mom stands. "I'll have to make more rolls if he eats like you do," she says as she heads into the kitchen. "Oh!" she exclaims and turns back to me. "What's his name?"

Feeling a little more hopeful, I grin. "Duke Devlin."

So that's it for now! I still need to fix this next part, but don't worry, I'm almost done. And plus you're all in luck. My room mate will maul me and do many evil tortuous things to me if I don't finish it. As always, please review. It makes me feel happy and want to finish faster. ::bribes with pie::


End file.
